Heretofore, rotary pumps having an eccentrically mounted rotor which receives a fluid from an arcuate inlet slot and discharges the fluid into an arcuate outlet slot have been employed such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,357 dated Oct. 2, 1962, which is directed to a rotary pump for a fluid pressure transmission. However, such pumps have not been employed in fuel systems to supply or meter fuel to a carburetor of an internal combustion engine and placed in a fuel line to the carburetor between a fuel supply pump and the carburetor.
It is desirable to have a smooth even flow of fuel to the carburetor. Gasoline is a volatile fluid and easily vaporzies under certain temperature and pressure conditions. Under the variable driving conditions encountered, a wide delivery range is required for a fuel pump. When two-barrel carburetors are employed, it is desirable to have an evenly divided, smooth flow of fuel to each barrel. A precise metering of fuel is also highly desirable to obtain the best fuel consumption rates.